


The Big Cat and his Kitty

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures, Character Bashing, Dark Thoughts, Depressive Thoughts, Dominance, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, master/cat, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrymort Prompt Friday 02 February – You know all these fics where either Harry or Voldemort get turned into a cat and the human takes care of the cat and they fall in love? Let's try something like that, but a little bit more different.</p><p>Harry and Voldemort both get turned into cats almost at the same time, in different circumstances. They run away in order not to be found by the others, and they end up meeting.</p><p>They go on talking about their problems and helping each other, without knowing who the other cat is, and finally find a solution.</p><p>They both re-transform at the same time.</p><p>How will they react to the fact that the most helpful, understanding person the world is actually your mortal enemy?</p><p>Please write more than 2000 words, if possible. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Cat and his Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeeDee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDee/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [DeeDee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDee/pseuds/DeeDee) in the [HarryMort_Prompt_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HarryMort_Prompt_Night) collection. 



> **Prompt by**  [DeeDee](../../../users/DeeDee/pseuds/DeeDee)
> 
>  **Spoiler:** If you don’t know the HP books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairings:** HP/TMR, HP/LV
> 
>  **Warnings:**  Creature fanfiction, neko!fic, slash, slight lemon, dark thoughts, minor character death, depressive thoughts, dominance, master/cat, character bashing(Dumbledore)
> 
>  **Nr words:**  5,701
> 
>  **Beta:**  (.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> /Meow\ (Cat-Tongue)
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream / Memory / Letter / Journal / Book / Newspaper_
> 
>  
> 
> Location / Time Change / Date of Time

 

[ **_Harrymort Prompt_ ** **_Friday 02 February_ ** ](../) _– You know all these fics where either Harry or Voldemort get turned into a cat and the human takes care of the cat and they fall in love? Let's try something like that, but a little bit more different._

_Harry and Voldemort both get turned into cats almost at the same time, in different circumstances. They run away in order not to be found by the others, and they end up meeting._

_They go on talking about their problems and helping each other, without knowing who the other cat is, and finally find a solution._

_They both re-transform at the same time._

_How will they react to the fact that the most helpful, understanding person the world is actually your mortal enemy?_

_Please write more than 2000 words, if possible. Thank you!_

* * *

Saturday, 29 May 1993

Harry couldn’t believe this. How did Lockhart got Ron’s wand anyway? Honestly Ron! Harry looked as the man pointed his wand at him and put his arms around his head and run the opposite direction, down the tunnel as that was the only way away from the man, his fraud professor.

“Obliviate!”

Harry heard a clash, followed by a gasp and then a spell hit him in the back. Harry fell forward on his knees and his body started shivering. Everything hurt. Was it supposed to hurt so much? PAIN. Why did it hurt? It felt like his hair on his skin starting to grow incredibly fast and it hurt so much… Wasn’t he supposed to be losing his memory? His hands and feet started to hurt as they shrank, followed by his arms and legs… what the… his ears started to hurt… his head hurt… his clothes become too big… why did his bottom hurt? PAIN. He heard something falling and looking down he noticed that it was his glasses. Oh no… this wasn’t good. This was not good at all! From all the Pain he had endured so far at the hands of Dudley, Voldemort, Quirell, Malfoy, Aragog and that damn tree… Harry would even endure his uncles punishment as long as he would be back to normal!

Harry heard a voice… Ron’s voice!

“HARRY!”

Harry got out from inside his clothes and looked to where Ron was supposed to be. There was a landslide between him and the other two.

/RON!\

“Harry! Can you hear me?”

/Yes, Ron, I’m right here!\

“Harry if you can hear me, I’m going to move some of these rocks to be able to pass to your side, okay?”

Harry frowned, why couldn’t Ron hear him? He was right here!

“Interesting place… do you live here? And what is this torment that you keep talking about? Is it a God? This Harry?”

“No…” Harry heard before there was a huff and a dead weight fell to the rock floor so hard that Harry could feel the earth move under his hands and feet. “Harry, Lockhart lost his memory, the wand backfired!”

Harry hummed, but it sounded more like a meow to him than an actual human sound. Why couldn’t Ron hear him? And if the wand backfired what spell had hit Harry? Harry looked down as he thought only for his eyes to grow. In the place of his hands there were paws, dark furry paws. His eyes grew. That’s why Ron didn’t hear him. Harry wasn’t talking… he was meowing!

Harry turned around and looked to his clothes, they were huge! Or was he small? He approached step by step and went to his pockets until he found his wand. Harry looked down at his furry paws and then to the wand with a disgusted face.

/I can’t believe I’m going to do this.\ he meowed before grabbing the wand with his mouth.

He run deep into the tunnel, maybe he could still save Ginny. He had to try! Even if she was a little odd. The Weasleys would never forgive him if he let something happen to their baby girl.

Apparently being a cat helped as the Chambers magic recognized him as an animal and let him in without the need of anything special. Seeing Giny laying down on the floor Harry run to her, dropped the wand next to Ginny’s body and started to try to wake her with his face against her face, calling her name over and over.

/Come on… wake up!\

And Harry found himself licked the girls cheek… Yuck! He couldn’t believe that he had licked, kissing his animal mind supplied, his best friends baby sister on the face.

“What an interesting surprise…” Harry gasped as he felt warm hands grabbing him around his belly and pulling him up into a warm chest. He tried to squirm off. He had to help Ginny! And then sinful fingers started to touch his back and Harry found himself a purring mess. “I wasn’t expecting a cat to follow us down here. Harry Potter maybe, but a small kitty?”

‘Kitty?’ Harry’s mind questioned, his eyes growing.

Harry hissed at the insult. He was 12 almost 13, he was no kitty. He was certainly a cat, thank you very much!

There was a warm chuckle that made the chest vibrate against Harry’s cat ear and the sinful fingers started to massage his back again.

“Don’t worry, little one. Everything will go all right, you’ll see.”

Harry heard a low vibrating sound coming from his chest as he found himself with his back on one of the stranger’s hands while the other hand was massaging his belly. He was purring. He was fucking purring!

Harry opened his eyes to look at the stranger, he had black hair, that much he could understand. Damn why was he still half blind? How would he pass as a normal cat if he needed glasses? Wait a moment! Pass as a normal cat? He didn’t want to pass as a normal cat! He wanted to go back. To be Harry. To save Ginny… right?

Harry turned around, the hand under him now holding him on his belly, as the other petted behind his ears… yes… right there… NO, Ginny. Harry looked to the red heap that was Ginny’s fiery hair to notice that her pale face was whiter than it should. He had to help Ginny! He had to… the stranger! He could help her! Harry turned his head up and mewed pitifully to the other one. He didn’t knew exactly what to do. Only that this was a wizard and he could help Ginny. He could help them!

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of her.” The smooth voice said amused. Before walking away to the side contraire Harry had came from and Harry saw a hole appear in the wall, before the stranger put him there. “You follow this tunnel and it will take you up to the Slytherin common rooms and to your master. Don’t you worry. The girl will be fine with me.”

Harry looked back to the small tunnel that went all the way up. He supposed he could climb it with his claws… and then to the stranger, licking his hand.

/See you up there.\ Harry said happily before climbing.

Not even once it passed through Harry’s mind that there was something wrong with the wizard that was holding Harry’s wand in his hand.

**–HPF–**

Sunday, 30 May 1993

By the time Harry finally managed to get to the common room it was sunrise. Who would have thought that climbing would be as difficult as it had been? Panting like mad Harry moved to the fireplace by the corner to warm himself and relax a little. Damn he was tired. It was even worse than running away from Dudley and his group! Maybe he was out of practice? Yes that was it. Out of practice. He only needed to practice more and… Harry found himself yawned, his whole body stretching with the movement as his body tried to fall asleep…

Harry jumped to his feet, suddenly wide awake. Ginny! She should be at the infirmary by now… Harry looked to the wall that was Slytherin’s common room entrance. He was in the dungeons! And had at least 3 floors ahead of him to climb! His life suck!

When he finally managed to get to the infirmary he was panting like mad, that was it! From now on he would exercise every day, every morning!

“Ginny… my sweet dear Ginny…”

Harry smiled. Mrs Weasley was there! Running inside the infirmary he was met with the entire Weasley clan around a bed, but there was something wrong with his picture. Everyone was holding each other while crying and Ron was grabbing Harry’s robes that he had left in the tunnel as if for dear life. What the… and then Harry saw Ginny as he approached. There was a white cloth over Ginny’s body that hide her whole body… including her head. He didn’t need to be able to see perfectly to know. He had failed. Ginny had died anyway. He had not been much of a help. He had failed the Weasleys! He… it was his fault! If he had stayed and helped that wizard bring Ginny, then maybe…

“Mr. Weasley. May I ask what you have in there?” Harry heard a voice say, and he immediately hid under a bed to hide himself. It was Dumbledore. The man would know that he was him and would turn him back and send him off to prison. Harry was sure of it!

“Harry’s things. He… Lockhart hit him with a spell you see and… I heard him moan in pain and then… nothing. He was gone. This is all that left. Harry’s gone.” Ron mumbled.

Harry took a step forward only to took another back as he heard Dumbledore move.

“I see…” the man said approaching Harry’s clothes to look at it with inquisitive eyes.

Harry frowned. The man’s tone. He seemed like he didn’t even care. It was like he was happy that Harry was dead! Harry took a glance at Ron once more, who hugged his clothes tighter. He wished he could see his friend’s face but…

‘I’m sorry Ron.’ He thought before turning around and running away. He didn’t deserve to be turned back. He had failed them. He had failed Ginny. He had failed Hermione and above all he had failed Ron who had been counting on him. They would be far better without him.

**–HPF–**

Friday, 11 June 1993

Harry entered the red train and run inside a compartment into a corner where he wouldn’t be found. His belly grumbled in hunger but he refused to move. He had failed his first best friend, how could he think of food?

Of course Harry had heard the news. The stranger had been Voldemort. And he had a body now. A full fledge body if Harry recalled correctly.

How could he had been so stupid?

Of course Harry had stayed hidden as he heard Hermione and Ron talk. He heard as Ron told Hermione everything that had happened and how Hermione had come to the conclusion that Voldemort had kidnapped Harry. Ron had tried to argue of course… but Lockhart had used a erasing memory on Harry right? It was most likely very easy for Voldemort to make Harry think he should go with him and had stripped Harry of his clothes because of any tracking spells. He had even probably taken Harry’s wand because he didn’t have one of himself.

Harry had to give it to his best friend. Hermione really was smart. But it still pained him that even after everything he done they still were ready to do anything for him. He didn’t deserve it. That was the first rule Uncle Vernon had taught him and a rule he had forgotten before. But no more! It was time he remembered it. Harry wasn’t worth it. And Ron and Hermione better get used to it.

His belly grumbled again.

And then a cup appeared on the floor before him with food. Harry looked at it with wide eyes. FOOD! His instincts were telling him to eat but…

“You must be hungry. I haven’t stopped hearing your belly since I arrived.” Harry looked up to the voice. He could not be able to see well, but he recognized that hairy brown hair.

Harry tried to step back and hissed. It was just his luck. He had to find himself in the only compartment with Hermione.

“Don’t worry it’s not poisonous. It’s good. See? Foooood.” The girl said trying to sound appetizing.

Harry looked up to her and then to the cup with what probably was the remains of her breakfast at the Great Hall. Tiptoeing Harry approached the cup and licked the tuna buttered bread, that was all he managed before he lost control and started eating it whole.

“Poor little one, he must be really hungry. Where do you think is its mother?” he heard a male voice, but in his anger his brain didn’t allowed him to understand it.

“I don’t know. Do you think he is lost? Maybe he belongs to one of the other students. Remember Trevor? Always getting lost?”

“Maybe you’re right. Just keep it away from Scabers, okay?”

“As soon as he finishes eating I will try to find its owner. I’m sure whoever it is must be worried sick about it.”

“Hermione…”

“I’m not mad, Ron… Harry would have helped me.”

Harry heard a groan.

“Fine…”

And then Harry was picked up under his belly again. It was such an odd feeling Harry was sure he would never get used to it. And then the cup of flood appeared next to his face and he continued eating, not really caring what those two talked about. The food was good. Harry was sure he was hocked on the tuna from now on. It was just so good!

“No, I don’t recognize it.”

“Sorry no.”

“No Granger.”

“Never seen it before.”

“Have you tried with the seventh years?”

“Have you questioned the Perfects?”

“No, I’m sorry Granger. Never seen it before.”

By the 20 or something carriage Harry had caught on in what his friends were trying to do. Find his owner. Harry could have told them already if they had asked that he didn’t have anyone.

“No mudblood. I don’t own any black cat. Now leave my carriage before you dirty it any further.”

Harry hissed.

Honestly Hermione! Malfoy? He had better standards than that! The boy was a complete pounce! Honestly!

“Come one Hermione. It’s not worth it. Let’s go.” Ron tried to leave but Hermione didn’t move.

“You didn’t even look at it.” She accused Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered at her with disdain and then looked at Harry. Harry could be half blind, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t understand Malfoy’s face.

“Still not mine.”

Hermione’s shoulders slumped in defeat and she turned starting to leave.

“I think I recognize it.” Harry tensed at the voice and Hermione turned around at once. “It was in our common room two weeks ago.” The female voice continued.

“So he belongs to a Slytherin?” Hermione asked.

Harry saw as the body of the girl moved what only could be a shrug.

“Most likely as our common room is spelled to only open to Slytherin students pets.”

“Perfect.” Ron grumbled before rough hands grabbed Harry making him gasp and his claws clung to the hands in surprise. There was a whimper that Harry’s human mind recognized as Ron’s and then he was passed on to another’s person. “You take care of it then. No Slytherin will listen to us.”

There was movement and by the time Harry managed to move around on the tight grip around him, Ron and Hermione had left, the door closed behind them. Harry whimpered. He knew he had chosen to stay in his cat form but… a pair of hands grabbed him and he was pulled to a face he immediately recognized. Draco Malfoy.

“Are you sure this was the cat you saw, Pansy?” Malfoy asked, too loud for Harry’s feline ears.

“Positively.”

“Very well then. If until September no one asks it back, its mine.” The blond said before pulling Harry to his lap and started to pet Harry’s back.

Harry tried to struggle and to hiss or even to scratch those damn… sinful… pleasurable… fingers… that shouldn’t feel so good. Maybe… maybe if he stayed as Malfoy’s pet…maybe no one would attempt at his life… maybe Voldemort wouldn’t try to kill him… maybe he would be fine… and if he got tired of being a cat he could always go to the Malfoy’s private library, because Malfoy just had to have a private library, Harry was sure, and find the means to get himself back to his real form… but for now…

“It is so cute.” The female voice said.

“I think it likes you Draco, it’s purring.” Another male voice said.

“Of course it likes me. I’m Draco Malfoy after all.” Malfoy’s voice drawled and Harry snorted mentally.

**–HPF–**

Friday, 14 June 1996

Harry sighed as the train was almost arriving London. He was laying in Draco’s lap with his eyes closed in silence as his ‘master’ talked with his friends about the OWLs that they had done not even two weeks ago. Harry had assisted to every class his ‘master’ assisted and took as much attention as any other student. He might be a cat, not kitty damn it, but that didn’t mean that he could slack in his school studies.

From time to time he visited Ron and Hermione. The two spent most of their time in the library, they normally hid the books from prying eyes but Harry was just a cat so they always let him stay with them as they studied and so Harry had front row for their less than normal books. Ron studied now almost as much as Hermione did. The two spent hours studying and not just because of classes, but out of classes reasons as well… like those dark books Harry had seen they read yesterday. There was war out there, even if Voldemort was winning and Dumbledore losing. But Harry knew that wasn’t the reason the two were so interested in being the best. The two were trying to be the best in order to find Harry. They had never moved on. No one else had ever managed to enter their small group. Some girls had even asked Ron out. Ron had simply said that he had to study. At first the twins had provoked Ron mercilessly, trying to make him return to ‘normality’ but they fast learned that a studious Ron was a dangerous Ron. Not that the twins had forgotten Harry. Harry had once assisted a fight between them and Hermione, about how could the joke so much considering Harry was missing and Ginny was dead. They had answered that it was what Harry and Ginny would’ve wanted them to do. The next day Harry had used his claws to write on a parchment and then grabbed it with his mouth and gave it to Hedwig who had stayed with Hermione. The smart owl had flew to Gringotts and a few days later Ron and Hermione had the funds to buy any book they needed and the twins to open the shop they wanted… sadly that had meant that his friends believed even more that he was alive now.

Maybe his ‘master’ was right and he should start to think things through.

**–HPF–**

Wednesday, 31 July 1996

Harry looked up from his place by the fire as Lucius Malfoy entered. Narcissa Malfoy standing to meet him halfway. Today was his birthday and, has it was routine, Voldemort did a rogue to celebrate it. It was odd as Harry had become numb to it. At first he had wanted to freak out but by now… he wasn’t even sure he wanted to return to his human body anymore.

“What happened? You’re bleeding!”

“Dumbledore… he was ready and armed us an ambush. The Dark Lord was hit as he managed to send us all away into safety. Of course some of us were still hurt but… the blood isn’t mine…”

Harry’s eyes grew. Voldemort was hit? Good ridden.

Harry moved around until he was facing the fireplace. Maybe now he wouldn’t have to worry that the man would still find him and he could leave his normal life like he always wanted.

**–HPF–**

/Honestly! A BLOODY CAT OF ALL FORMS!\

Harry looked up sleepily as he heard the angry voice only to see another black cat in the room. From this distance Harry couldn’t see him straight but he was sure the cat was enormous. Harry stood and stretched while yawning before approaching the other cat. Maybe he could help it?

/Hi. Do you belong to the Malfoys as well?\

/No.\ the voice hissed and Harry felt a shiver went down his back.

So that had been a wrong question to ask. Pardon him, it’s not like he has many cats to speak to, you know?

/Then how are you here?\

/Trying to find bloody Lucius to help me.\

Harry frowned tilting his head to the side.

/Help you?\

/Of Course!\ the voice hissed angrily and Harry stepped back as the enormous cat hovered over him. Damn that cat was really big… or maybe Harry was just small. /He has to help me to return to my original form.\

Harry saw dark grey eyes glaring at him with a line of red around the pupils.

/Original form… You’re human as well?\

/Of course I am, you unsufe… as well?\

Harry groaned. Great!

/Well… you know… Master is a human.\ he tried, but even to himself his excuse sounded forced.

/So you’re a human as well?\ the voice asked, it seemed more lenient now. And he didn’t seem as intimidating also. Harry opened his mouth but the cat seemed to sense what he was going to say and beaten him to it. /Don’t even attempt at lie to me.\

Harry slumped, sighing.

/Fine. Yes I birthed a human. Happy?\

/Not even close.\ the cat answered before approaching and before Harry could react a mouth was on his neck and he was being pulled up and being carried.

In instinct Harry let him do it as the other cat took him close to the fireplace again, to Harry’s nest. As Harry was laid down he moved around into a better position in his heap of clothes, that were actually Draco’s old clothes that he had one day found himself trashing and instead of screaming his ears off, like Harry expected, Draco had given Harry what was left of the robe as a present. The other cat laid around him, putting his head over Harry’s neck in a possessive manner.

/Now tell me. How did you got yourself into this?\

/Do I have to?\

/Or you tell me or I kill you.\

Harry whimpered and moved closer to the heat behind him before starting his tell. He told him about the Dursleys, the way he was treated, how he didn’t want to return ever, about the letters, Hagrid, his two best friends and how everyone looked up to him for him to do what they couldn’t do themselves. About how he had to return to the Dursleys, about the house elf that had showed up, the warning and the locking inside Dudley’s second room. Then he told how his friend had rescued him and how he had stayed in their house before going to Hogwarts with them. How the professors treated him, like Snape and Lockhart, about how the school had treated him like a god one moment and like a monster the second, how a spell done wrong made him turn into a cat and how he had failed his best friend. By the end Harry was crying. He didn’t exactly said names as he didn’t want to put anyone in danger but…

/I was raised in a muggle orphanage. I was deemed the son of the devil because of my magic. When a professor came to tell me about Hogwarts he was already prejudiced by the orphanage matron about how I was a bully and always treated me like so. Of course he smiled to me, but it was all fake. My colleagues hated me because I was a mudblood and so I had to prove them wrong with my smartness. I was the top of my class but that wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. I stood myself to be a DADA professor, but the professor who went to take me from the abusive orphanage persuaded the headmaster not to. And so I went to move around the globe. When I returned, I was refused again. The excuse this time was that I was too dark and that he had only accepted to meet me because of a mere formality. But he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand how it feels to be like us. To be used and abused by muggles and at the same time by wizards. I want to change that. I will change that!\

Harry closed his eyes.

/But you need your body back.\

/Indeed I do.\ the voice granted into his cat ear.

For a moment Harry pondered if the huge cat had lied but… when he moved to face the cat he could sense the truth in him.

/Why did you told me that?\ Harry asked confused, tilting his head to the side.

The huge cat smirked.

/Because you understand. Why should I tell a lie to make you help me when the truth will do just the same?\

/Why are you so certain I’ll help you?\

/Because we are both the same. We both came from the same background. And because when you help me I’ll make sure everyone who hurt you will be taken care. I always help who help me.\

Harry frowned. One thing he had learnt while leaving with Draco Malfoy was to never trust that things didn’t have a second side of the coin.

/If I’ll help you…\ the huge cat hummed. /You vow that you won’t kill or hurt in any possible way to me or my friends.\

/Unless you and you friends attempt to hurt me first. You have my word.\

Harry nodded and then stood.

/Came. Let’s go to the library.\

The other cat stood and grabbed Harry by the neck again, who grudgingly was carried all the way to the library by the bigger cat. He wasn’t sure why he felt like he should trust this cat/wizard, but his instincts told him that this huge cat was kin. What was odd considering Harry had no family. Maybe the other cat felt the same and that was why he was so lenient with Harry? Or maybe Harry was the only one who felt it because he was cat for longer than the other one.

**–HPF–**

Thursday, 15 August 1996

Harry looked up from the book he and the big cat were reading on ancient runes as ‘master’ entered the library. Draco had taken it well that a sudden huge cat had appeared and seemed not to leave Harry for a minute. But then again Draco had tried to hook Harry with a dozens female cats and none of them had got his attention what made his ‘master’ win the wonderful thought that Harry was gay. Honestly! He wasn’t gay… he just didn’t appreciate female cats, that’s all…

His ‘master’ looked at him and big cat with a raised eyebrow.

“Is that your idea of a date? Pretending you can read books?” his ‘master’ taunted and Harry was sure that if cats could he would be deep red right now.

Big cat turned his back to Draco, protecting Harry’s body with it’s own and Harry was sure that ‘master’ rolled his eyes before leaving the library.

/Date?\

/‘Master’ is of the idea that I’m gay because I refuse to mate with a female cat.\

/So the fact that I appeared only increases his ‘my pet is gay’ ideas, I suppose.\

Harry groaned but nodded. It was actually quite nice to be around Big Cat. He knew how to talk and when he found that Harry had been studying his classes through assisting to his ‘master’ classes, he had started to teach Harry everything he should have been taught already (at least according to Big Cat) and he was a good teacher also. They normally took the time between researching in the library, eating and sleeping to teach Harry. Harry didn’t know why, the kin instinct only increased every single day he was with Big Cat and the thought that he could be away from him hurt. And the other didn’t seem to mind his presence. Maybe because Harry was a good pet? Big Cat was very dominant and things had to be the way he said, not that Harry didn’t fought for his ways to be heard, but without Harry understanding Big Cat always managed his way. As much as Harry struggled and much as Harry hissed… Big Cat would say or do (like that one time where he had found Harry’s weak point on his back…) something that would make Harry submit.

/What are you going to tell him?\ Harry looked at Big cat confused, the red line around the dark grey iris more marked than usual. /Your ‘master’. You’ve been with him for years. What will you tell him when you turn. Or you expect to continue being his pet even after turning into human?\

Harry’s eyes grew. He had never thought of that.

/I… don’t know.\

/When you do, warn me.\

**–HPF–**

Saturday, 31 August 1996

/Found it!\

Harry opened his eyes sleepily. He and Big Cat had been in the library for hours, he must have fell asleep halfway there. Big Cat turned to him.

/I found a way.\

/Good. What do I have to do?\ Harry asked while yawning and stretching. As he did that he completely missed the raw craving look that passed through the other cat’s eyes.

Preparing for the ritual was pretty easy, Harry dreaded the actual ritual, fearing the pain that would came with it, but worked as fast as his small four legs let him to prepare the ritual. When it was ready Big Cat started his chant. Harry wasn’t sure how that even through he was talking in cat tongue he still used a language Harry couldn’t understand a world he said.

The pain came, just like Harry expected. But this time he wasn’t the only one whimpering. And when it ended he was too weak to move. He was tired and wanted to sleep. Maybe coil in his nest before the fireplace and sleep… and then he heard a gasp.

“You’re… you’re Harry Potter!”

Harry opened his eyes and looked up to Big Cat, who wasn’t a cat anymore but a man. Harry screeched his eyes trying to see the other better.

“Yes.” He said his voice huskily from all the whimpers of pain and lack of actual use.

“You were the cat in the Chamber of Secrets.” Big Cat said.

Harry frowned and nodded.

“You were the stranger? The one who told me that he would help Ginny?” he asked back.

Bloody hell he needed his glasses!

“You can’t see, can you?”

Harry shook his head at the question and Big Cat approached, pulling Harry’s trembling body up to his feet. Big Cat was taller than him, like a head taller, but as he was right next to him Harry started to differentiate the lines of his face.

“You’re Tom Riddle.” Harry mumbled. “I met your diary… you caught Hagrid.”

“I always wondered why Harry Potter never came to the Chambers of Secrets… apparently you came. I just didn’t see you. Or didn’t see you the way I expected to see you.” Tom said and Harry noticed that he still had the red line around his iris.

“The professor… it was Dumbledore wasn’t it?” Harry asked and Tom nodded. “Dumbledore sent me to my uncles and when Ron told him that I was dead he seemed… almost happy.”

“Dumbledore created Voldemort.” Tom said calmly and Harry frowned confused, tilting his head to the side. He missed the lustful look on the other’s mans face. “Tom Marvolo Riddle. I Am Lord Voldemort.”

Harry thought a little trying to understand why Tom would mention that and then suddenly he understood. Tom’s back story coming back to taunt him.

“You killed my parents.”

“You were prophesized to kill me.”

“I’m no killer!” Harry argued back.

Tom smirked.

“No you aren’t, are you? Besides we vowed. I won’t touch you and you won’t touch me. The prophecy has no more power anymore.”

Harry hummed and he felt Tom’s hand on his shoulders move to Harry’s ears and pet it.

“What are you doing?”

“I believe you stayed far too long in your cat form.” Tom simply answered amused, before he grabbed something behind Harry and pulled it between the two and showed Harry. It was a tail… a dark fury tail… Harry’s eyes widen. His tail! “Cat ears, cat tail, cat eyes and who knows maybe cat claws as well… maybe you won’t need to leave your ‘master’ after all.”

Harry choked going deep red.

“There goes my idea of being normal.” He whined.

“Being normal is overrated.” Tom… Voldemort? simply answered before pulling Harry’s head up by the back of his neck and kissing him.

Harry knew this was wrong. Off course he knew… but… he couldn’t help but submit into the kiss. When Voldemort finally pulled back Harry was panting, his face deep red as he realized a little detail. They were both completely naked… and hard.

**–HPF–**

Saturday, 15 December 1996

Harry looked up as Draco entered Malfoy Manor followed by Ron and Hermione. The two approached Harry at once and hugged him, Harry hugged them back with a smile before approaching ‘master’ who limited to scratch his ears, making Harry shamely purr, before smirking and walking away. Harry turned to his two best friends and gave them a tour of the house.

That night when Harry moved to his nest, a huge bed in a green room, he hugged Draco’s old robes to his chest. And later when his lover moved in with him, the old robes were taken from his grasps and he found himself mounting his lover. Not that his dominant lover ever gave him the control. No. Harry was the submissive one and although Harry was the one on top right now, the dominance was only fake. They both knew the one who was real in control. The hands on Harry’s hips, the voice in Harry’s ear telling him when to move and how to move…

And Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fill is what you wanted Deedee *blush*
> 
> I wrote this in four hours and with no beta so it must have a lot of mistakes. (since midnight to 4am)
> 
> Voldemort was called Big Cat because Harry was really small so to him voldemort would look enormous
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions:  **  
>  [www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)   
>  **
> 
>  


End file.
